THE ASCENT
by metachromatic
Summary: "Life is not about finding yourself, its about creating yourself." Next-gen is about to realize that, story of their own ascent...Rose/Scorpius, AlbuS/OC, Teddy/Victoire...(sorry if I suck at summary...first fanfic...please read)
1. Chapter 1

**ROSE WEASLEY **

It has been a week after my graduation and I was in the kitchen with my mother, having a heated discussion with her. You can say, this has been like a routine since last week. Whenever she catches me alone she starts bombarding me with questions and my answers are always the same. _Yeah_ , I'm stubborn like that but she never seems to understand , _she_ is stubborn like that _too_. So,_ yes _, we are having the repeat performance of our discussion or in better words argument like thousandth time in a week._ Gods!_ What does this woman want from me?

So I am sitting on the kitchen counter, seconds close to dying with boredom while my mother is sitting on a chair close to me and we are saying our parts_ ditto_ word to word , like all the times.

"Have you properly thought about that?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you know your future depends upon this very decision?"

"Yes."

Yeah, I know I am being annoying but what do you expect? this whole conversation is annoying.

Mum sighs heavily and starts rubbing her fingers on her forehead._ Ooh_! She is getting annoyed too._ Good. Serves you right mum._

"Look Rose, I understand that deciding about your carrier is not an easy task to do, if you want to think about it some more, then take your time, I completely understand. I and your father both. We talked about it and we agreed that you should properly think about it."

"I have thought about it properly and I'm not changing my mind and I don't_ really_ care about what you think so_ please _don't bother."

Usually after that point either I walk out of the kitchen or mum leaves me alone but today we really are getting annoyed with each other, this really needs to stop. I'm getting permanent headache and I can't take it anymore. So we continue, mum is clearly exasperated and I have a feeling that this is not going to end nicely.

"This is serious Rose. You are acting on impulse, like you always do."

_Wow!_

"Thanks mum, thank you very much for showing your faith in me. Is it so difficult for you to believe that I am able to make my own decision in life?"

I am so disappointed. I know everybody thinks that I'm some irresponsible, immature child, who gets into trouble time to time due to her flaming temper and loud mouth and I really don't care but now I am really disappointed that my parents not only think but believe that I'm unable to make any rational decision of my life._ One of the most important decision of m_y _life_.

Ever since the start of my seventh year mum was on my back about giving my carrier a serious thought. She also sent me application forms and catalogues about various ministry jobs. _Really_, if she seriously thinks that I'm going to spend my whole life behind ministry desk then that woman doesn't know anything about me. I have always admired my father's job and ever since _Teddy_ became an_ Auror,_ I have decided that I want to be one too. Teddy is my ideal in every sense and that's something because we are completely opposite. He is calm, collected and rational thinker and I'm _Rose Weasley_. He is like the older brother to me which I have always wanted and I have always looked up to him but this is not the only thing that made me-

"- not what I'm trying to say, think about all the options you have."

Mum's voice brings me back to the conversation. I look at her, " I don't understand you mum. You were the one who were telling me to make decision as soon as possible, now what's your problem?"

"It didn't mean that you have to say the first thing that come to your mind, this is not a game. You have to be _hundred percent_ sure if you want to go through that. There is going to be a pre test before your training which you have to clear, they are very selective and as you know there are going to be candidates of different wizarding countries also, not only Hogwats students and this is not the half of it. Even after you clear the pre test, it doesn't mean that it is easy ahead, not even half the candidates are able to make it through the end, if they don't get desired result, percentage is even less than that and we are not even talking about life and responsibilities as an Auror here."

_"Wow!_ mum you are really surprising me today. _First_, I know everything about Auror training and do you really think that I don't know about life as an Auror? Are you seriously asking me that? _And, second,_ in any case you have forgotten , I am one of the top five student in my year and in my DADA class too, so you don't worry about selection process. Al has got same grades as me but I don't see him having a questioning session with his mother."

"Knowing and understanding are two different things Rose. You see a different side of life of your father, Harry and Teddy. And I don't have any doubts with your abilities, I know you are very competent but Auror training is not just about academics and abilities, it's more than that." Mum sighs and rubbed her temple, " Look Rose, your father will be back from the mission tomorrow, he can guide you more about it than I do."

"NO, mum I think you know enough about anything and anyone including me, _so please_ tell me, what_ more _does Al has but I don't?" I was clearly annoyed but she just looked at me and didn't answer. This flared my anger even more.

"ANSWER ME MUM! DON'T JUST STAND THERE."

"Don't shout. You want to KNOW, this is what I'm talking about. That _MORE_ is SELFCONTROL, LEVEL-HEADEDNESS, DISCIPLINE, DEVOTION AND SO MANY OTHER THINGS YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT."

I just stood there like I have just been slapped. Tears stung my eyes and I was about to cry, so I walked out of the kitchen and went to my room and shut the door quietly . I have never felt that much miserable in my whole life.

_I'm going to prove you wrong mum._

**THANKS**

**Rose's character and RW/SM pairing is one of the many characters and pairings in the story. This is more about the journey of their lives than a love story. This is my first attempt in writing , so please be with me and help me. And please please please review.**

**Thanks again.**


	2. AL POTTER

I was sitting in the back garden of Potter house, enjoying the morning. It was quite a sunny Saturday morning or maybe it was some_ usual_ Saturday morning and I was having some illusion because of my sunny mood during these days.

It has been a week since my graduation and it has been really a_ great_ week. I passed my N.E. W.T.S. with really good marks and I mean_ really_ good marks. I got same grades as Rose and this was quite an achievement for me and then I told my parents that I wanted to become an Auror and was going to try for Auror academy this year. They were genuinely happy for me and very proud. They even wanted to give me a party for that but I talked them out of it because I have yet to clear the pre test but seeing them happy always makes me feel great. They were not shocked as they always knew I was going to choose Auror as a profession, they were just really happy.

I think it was always expected from me to choose the profession same as my father as I not only look like him but also have some qualities same as my father, like I have calm and nonjudgmental attitude which is very rare in my family and when James made it clear very early what he wanted to do and that was certainly not being an Auror, everybody knew it was matter of time when the middle Potter would fill the shoe.

But I know that I'm_ not_ my father and I have no desire to be, so these comparisons really don't bother me. Rose says this is because_ I'm the most understanding child ever born and have_ _maturity level more than_ _my mother's late aunt Murie_l. But this is Rose we are talking about, she says a lot of things about a lot of people and makes a big deal about everything. I bet she doesn't even know who that Aunt of my mum was, let alone know her maturity level.

I believe that we all face these kind of expectations and comparisons in our life at some point or sometimes all our life and this is same for everybody, the only thing that matter is_ how_ we take it.

It was never easy for James too, to live up to the expectations of his namesake and it also didn't help when he and Fred were always compared to the famous Weasley twins. When he joined Fred in the business of_ W.W.W._, it was like an open invitation for all the comparisons and remarks, but they never let it affect them and_ Man! Are they making business!_ This is only their second year together and they are already making plans about opening branches in other countries too. Even Uncle George who usually avoids conversations involving Uncle Fred, told them once during some family dinner that they both are doing exactly what he wanted to do with _Fred_. It's always more difficult to live up to the things that could have been done than the things that are already done. And both he and Fred are handling it very well. I'm really happy for them.

My stomach growled and I remembered that I didn't take breakfast yet, so I reluctantly got up and entered in the house. Hugo was there, discussing something with Lily and I was surprised to see that he didn't bring any books with him. That boy never goes anywhere without his books. He is worse than Aunt Hermione which was pretty much unbelievable until he was able to start reading. This is_ terrifying_. I don't know how he and Lily are friends, even I and Rose have something in common, _same carrier choice and all. _

"Hey, Hugh! Everything alright? You are never this early here."

"Yeah, nothing much. Mum and Rose were at each other really early in the morning, _again._ And today they were pretty much intense too. I was not ready to deal with them this early so I came here."

"Why? What happened?"

"You know, the same thing this whole week"

_"oh" _

Rose and her mum had been like this all week since she told her parents about her future plans. Rose is the most carefree person I've ever known. She doesn't care about what others say about her neither she cares about anybody else's opinion about her ever. People think that she is irresponsible, she has such a temper and she can be a _bitch_ time to time. Everybody is thinking that this is just some impulsive decision like always and she will not be able to cope with it. But I also know that she can be passionate about things she really wants. One more thing I also know that whatever she says her parent's opinion affects her a lot.

Everybody was surprised at first when she told us all during our graduation day party that she wanted to become an Auror._ Rose_, the fun loving party girl, who always talks about dresses and makeup, who gets detention every week due to not following student dress code, wants to choose such non glamorous, serious sort of profession which has nothing to do with parties and makeup! She never told anybodyand it was not easy to believe.

But I think it was not that much hard to believe either. She never told me but I always knew. When we were children, playing Auror was her favorite game, she used to get so much fascinated after hearing mission stories by Uncle Ron and Dad, she didn't use to leave Teddy's side for a single second when he came for holidays during his training period, I know how she used to give special attention to subjects we need to excel for qualifying in Auror academy, DADA was her favorite class too. She might be considered as party animal and all girly girl but dueling with Rose Weasley is not a funny business. I think this is just the best friend thing to understand all these, parents have different approach about these things.

Uncle Ron was shocked at first and by the time he recovered, he had to leave for some mission with Dad, so he couldn't play the role of buffer between Aunt Hermione and Rose, _as always._ If he would have been here, he could have handled the situation better. Rose and her mother should get award for having most complicated relationship ever. Rose doesn't care about other's opinion but when it comes to her mother she has a very sadistic way of caring, if her mother has some opinion about her, she will give her all the reasons to think like that, if she thinks Rose is irresponsible and arrogant, she will literally show her what does it means,_ yeah_ what did I tell you about sadistic. Sometimes I think Aunt Hermione is pushing this subject more to know exactly what Rose is thinking ? Rose can be intense about things that she really wants. I always think that Aunt Hermione understands Rose better than anyone of us can ever do, not even me.

"Al, I was just going to call you for breakfast, come on." Mum called me from the kitchen.

"Yeah mum," I called her back, "Hugh, Lily, coming for breakfast?"

"Yeah" they chorused.

Mum put our plates on the breakfast table and kissed us all on the cheek, "morning children."

"Morning", we replied.

"So mum, when is Dad coming back?"

"He will be back by tomorrow morning before we go to the borrow for brunch."

"Oh, that's great."

"When are you going to take your pre test Al?" Lily asked.

"Mmm, I'm going to get admission forms two week later and they will reply us after assessing our N.E.W.T.S. and biodata, if I get any reply, they will mention_ three_ or_ four_ dates, from which I'll have to choose one for my pre test," I replied.

"Don't worry Al, you will do great, we all know that. We are really proud of you, you know." Mum told me.

"Yeah I know, you may have told me once or twice." Mum rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something, just then front door opened and Rose entered in the room. She looked at me for a second and then went upstairs in my room. She looked so miserable and disappointed, I have never seen her like that.

There was a silence for a moment and-

"I think it's safe to go home now." It was broken by Hugo.

"I'll go and check on her." I told them.

"okay." They all replied at once. Nobody wanted to handle unpredictable Rose. She is scary enough when we knew what was going on and now she was looking so unreadable. I don't blame them , I was pretty much scared myself.

When I entered in my room Rose was sitting on my bed staring at the floor, I've never really seen her like that.

"Hey Rose, what happened?"

When she looked at me, she had tears in her eyes, _she never cries._ She quickly wiped them away.

"Nothing Al, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Please, don't give me that- "

"Really it's nothing, I just came here to ask you, if you are interested in practicing for our pre test?"

"What? It's more than a month away. Why so early? " She never used to revise when we were at school, I was always the one who begged her to do revision with me, not the other way around.

"Nothing, I just don't want to take any chance."

I stared at her, she looked angry and disappointed, but something else was there too, _determination._

"Okay, we will start tomorrow, are you staying at burrow after brunch?"I asked.

"Yeah, that would be great." She smiled.

"OK, tomorrow then." I smiled too.

_So she really has decided_ _what she wants_,_ I think I was right about Aunt Hermione._

**THANKS.**

**I love Al when he acts all mature and grown up. I know Rose's relationship with Hermione is complicated, it will become clearer eventually. Don't worry there is going to be romance in this story soon, starting few chapters are like the introduction of characters. **

**And please review, even if you don't like it, help me with your constructive reviews.  
>Thanks again<strong>


	3. Still don't know

Still don't know

A smart, beautiful (a _part veela_ after all), responsible girl fall for a handsome, careless, a _Casanova, _all in all a bad boy. _Yeah_ cliche' isn't it? I wouldn't say having a crush on him was a mistake, no it wasn't. Was loving him a mistake? No I don't think so, believe it or not I still love him a lot. But I made a mistake of sleeping with him when I knew he wasn't in love with me and the bigger mistake was marrying him because I was carrying his child. Stupid move, _Victoire,_ stupid move.

Yeah, I _Victoire Weasley_ am married to _Teddy Lupin, _and have been for almost 3 years, mother of his child but still isn't sure if he loves me or not. _That's the summary of my life._

When we were children Teddy was my best friend, he was careless and mischievous since childhood while I was a calm and quiet child but we always understood each other. When Teddy went to Hogwarts, I somehow already knew that we will never be as close again. And I was right.

It's not like Teddy didn't try to be friend or he avoided me but it was evident he was more comfortable with his new friends. Even when after 2 years I finally started going to school, we were not that close or I would say we became more distant with time. But I was ok with that, I understood him, _childhood habit you see. _I was ok when I first realized that I had a huge crush on my once best friend. I knew acting on it was of no use, I understood that too. I understood but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt. But I was _ok. As always. _I always understood. Just one time I let go of all the understandings, just one time I let myself go, and look where did this lead me.

Everyone thought that after achieving such good marks in my N.E.W.T.S. I will chose profession like healing or job in gringotts like my parents. Everyone was surprised when I told them that I want to open my own business. My own fashion designing business. My own shop of clothes designed by _me._ It wan't easy. It took a lot of hard work. But all the hard work payed off when _Victoire's collection _became one of the most popular brand of designer clothes in England. It was the night of launch of my new shop in Diagon alley. Most memorable night of my life. Memorable in the sense of good as well as_ bad.__  
><em>

I don't know why _Teddy, _who became a full fledged Aurar by that time, who flirts with everyone but becomes sober when comes to me, flirted with me that night. I don't know how I ended up in his apartment, _in his bed._ I don't know how could I become so stupid that I had sex with him that night. That night led the events of stupidity after that.

Teddy had joined Aurar department and was now even leading missions under his watch. Commendable profile. And the top of that he was the godson of _The_ _Harry Potter_. I was the new brand of successful entrepreneur in whole England. When we got to knew that I was pregnant with his child we decided to get married. Just like that. Just because we wanted to avoid "unhealthy attraction" to us and our family. To give our child a 'steady home', which _Teddy couldn't get his whole life. _Ha! Like that's we are giving her. I am not saying Teddy is not a good father, he is the best father to Dora. Ask her. But is she getting the love of _best parents? _Is she getting the feeling of 'steady home'? don't think so.

"Mama...we going to burrow?" my 2 year old daughter asked me.

"Yes sweety...just 2 mins. Mama is getting ready and then we will go. I know you are missing all your aunts and uncles, aren't you sweetheart?"

"yes mummy...daddy come?"

I wish I could give her the answers to these questions like normal parents. I wish I know where her father is going and when will be at home. I wish...but I don't know. I don't know what to tell her. So I decided to go with honesty.

"I don't know baby."

_I still don't know._

**Love you guys who enjoyed my story and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, THEY MEAN A LOT TO ME. LOVE YOU GUYS, WHOEVER IS READING MY STORY, LOVE YOU.  
><strong>

**THANKS.**


End file.
